Standing on Top of the World
by DevouringSickness
Summary: 3 part short story. The Letter, The Fall, The End. Enjoy!
1. The Letter

**Standing on Top of the World**

**Part I : The Letter...**

_Dearest Ann,_

_...I feel as if I can't ever regain your trust. I realized that day, when Carl and Englehorn brought down Kong, that you loved him. In those few short hours, he must've shown you that his heart was not encased in ice. We saw him as deadly and something to be feared...but you saw him as caring, kind, and gentle. He saved you and kept you safe, and we forced him down to wallow in blood and tears. I saw the sadness in his eyes-- and in yours. I could see everything you were feeling. Anger, sorrow, betrayal..._

_We betrayed you, Ann; I betrayed you. Unknowingly, we destroyed something beautiful and free and turned into nothing more than a mere beast in chains. I wouldn't have known what savages we were if you had not given me that steely stare...It killed me to see you that way. I hated myself for everything that had happened in that one, single moment; I could've died with all of the hate in me._

_Is it wrong to regret? Is it wrong to feel like I do nothing but burn the things I'm so passionate about? I confide in my plays, did you know that? I'm no good at real life; life off stage or away from the stands. Perhaps that's why I was hesitant to tell you, and God, I haven't told you still._

_Ann, I love you. I always thought it wasn't about the words. I was wrong._

_I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me some day. I hope you find it in your heart to love me again. I hope...you have a happy life. With or without me, my dearest Ann._

_Forever and always yours,_

_Jack Driscoll._


	2. The Fall

**Part II : The Fall...**

His fingers lay outstretched as the life in him faded. The gorilla which became Ann's dearest friend, died. Her eyes were swollen with redness, the tears passing down and onto Kong's open palm. She desperately held on, but it was too late. He slid gradually, and finally fell from the tallest building in the entire state. A gasp escaped her as he plunged from the sky, rising to watch him go down in slow motion.

She stood there, the wind pushing her white dress with a cold rush. Her fists clenched as she moved to the edge, trying to muster up the courage to end the agony she felt. Reminiscing on their memories, she only cried more.

"Ann! Ann..."

Jack whispered, silently climbing the top of the ladder to reach her. She turned, shocked to see him coming for her. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing she was unharmed. But he could see the look in her eyes. It was the same as the day Kong was enslaved by Carl and the "Venture" crew. He stood tall, looking tenderly into her face, the pain would not subside.

"Ann...Don't do it. I know you want to let go, but you can't."

"Why, Jack?"

He came to her, grabbing her hand and holding it in his.

"Because I love you, Ann. I love you."

His voice faltered, an obvious sense of torture lay in his mind on the thought that she would leave him. He didn't want to be alone again, not after witnessing such wonderful things with this woman.

A bitter smile spread across her lips. She knew his words were genuine. No man would climb to the top of a skyscraper to save her if he did not truly love her.

"I know..I got your letter, Mr. Driscoll.."

He felt a small, sharp pain in his heart as he heard her revert back to her previous title for him.

"You said you loved me...but I had to hear it to believe it."

They embraced. Their arms wrapped around each other, their lips explained all the longing they'd had for one another since the trip to Skull Island. Jack's head tilted back after a few moments, the anxiety vanished.

"Will you be alright?"

She looked over the edge once more.

"Part of me died with him. And I don't know if that piece of me will ever come back. Maybe one day I'll be whole again...For now, I'll have to live without that thing which...which made me open my heart again."

She focused back onto him.

"I'll be okay, eventually. Only if you promise to stay with me."

"..Forever."

"You would do that for me?"

"...Isn't it obvious?"

He smiled lightly, embracing his love once more. The orange sun engulfed them and held them for the moments following that freezing, winter day.


	3. The End

**Part III : The End...**

Kong's remains were donated to the Museum of Natural History. The caption below the display read:

_**"A king of the world which escaped time. "Kong" was a mighty beast, ended by the power of beauty."**_

Jimmy was offered the position of Captain Englehorn's first mate, but he declined. Two weeks later, he left the "Venture" as Hayes had asked him, and began going to school in New York. Today, he is an established writer. His stories are based off the adventures he and his crew took part in. His main influence in writing is a certain playwright, who he remains friends with today.

Preston reconciled with Carl, who apologized and gave him the money he had long promised him. They parted shortly after. Preston became a director, inspired by Carl's endless determination, but vowed to never let someone's life come after his work.

Carl decided to no longer make films, because they were what ruined his life in the first place. He realized that he had to let this dream go in order for him to no longer risk any other lives. Carl wrote a letter to Ann, telling her how sorry he was and how he wished he could take it all back. A check was sent with the letter, though he knew it could never fix the damage he had caused. That Christmas, Carl drank himself to death, accidentally ridding himself of all the guilt he held. Jack, Ann, Preston, and even Jimmy attended the funeral. His tombstone read:

_**"..Carl Denham..**_

_**A friend.**_

_**An innovator.**_

_**The most dedicated director the world's ever known."**_

Jack and Ann married after a few years of being together. They had one child and named him "Carl" after their late, dear friend. They still live happily, and frequently talk and meet with both Preston and Jimmy.

They would never forget how their lives changed that day, or how a single, beautiful beast brought them all together, and for some, broke them apart.

**THE END**


End file.
